Im Kuchen liegt die Wahrheit!
by taurigirl
Summary: Daniel versucht nach seiner Rückkehr vom Aufsstieg seine Wissenslücken zu füllen. Jack ist eine große Hilfe.


Im Kuchen liegt Wahrheit !

„Jack!" Daniel kam mit den letzten leeren Bierflaschen in die Küche. Teal´c und Sam waren vorhin gegangen. Daniel wollte über Nacht bleiben. Es war das erste Mal, seit er wieder da war, dass er au0erhalb der Basis war. Sie hatten bei einem gemütlichen Abendessen Daniels Rückkehr und das Wiedererlangen des größten Teiles seines Gedächtnisses gefeiert. Daniel war noch gezwungen, auf der Basis zu wohnen. Als er letztes Jahr aufgestiegen war, hatte Jack schweren Herzens Daniels Wohnung aufgelöst. Aber er hatte den größten Teil der Sachen nicht weggeworfen, sondern eingelagert. Nur alle Klamotten waren weg! Darum wollten sie morgen zum einkaufen fahren.

Jack räumte gerade das Chaos in der Küche auf, als Daniel rein kam.

„Was ist?"

„Jack, die letzen Tage und Stunden ist mir soviel wieder eingefallen!" Jack versteifte sich innerlich. „Ja, das ist doch gut! Oder!"

Daniel nickte. „Ja doch. Aber obwohl ich anscheinend alles wieder weiß, hab ich das Gefühl, da gibt es noch etwas!"

Jack holte tief Luft. Er wusste ganz genau, was Daniel meinte. Daniel und er waren vor Daniels Aufstieg schon länger ein Liebespaar gewesen. Aber das durfte keiner wissen, da Jack Militärangehörigere war und beide auch noch im gleichen Team eingesetzt waren. Jack hatte es fast das Herz gebrochen, als Daniel ihn damals gebeten hatte, ihn gehen zu lassen. Er hatte Daniel ja auch verstanden und es selber fast nicht mehr ertragen, Daniel so leiden zu sehen. Er musste irgendwie mit seiner Trauer und dem Verlust umzugehen. Und konnte nirgends damit hin. Eines Abends hatte er dann völlig betrunken und seelisch am Ende Sam angerufen und ihr seine Not gebeichtet. Und Sam war Klasse gewesen. Sie schien schon länger etwas geahnt zu haben. Egal wann, und wie schlecht es ihm ging, sie war immer für ihn da. Und auch Teal´c hatte in keinster Weise irgendwelche Vorurteile gehabt. . Als Daniel mit der Amnesie wieder auftauchte, war Sam auch diejenige, die ihm half, Daniel nicht zu drängen und es langsam angehen zu lassen. Und ihr Konzept ging auf. Daniel hatte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit an sehr viel wieder erinnert. Und jetzt stand Daniel vor ihm und stellte diese Vermutung an. Am liebsten hätte Jack ihm sofort diese Lücke gefüllte, aber er hatte Angst, Daniel damit zu überfordern.

„Daniel, ich bin sicher, du wirst die restlichen Lücken bald füllen können. Sieh mal, dir ist in so kurzer Zeit wieder soviel eingefallen!" Jack sah Daniels Gesicht regelrecht an, wie dieser grübelte.

„Hey, was hälst du noch von einem Bier als Absacker und dann hauen wir uns aufs Ohr. Morgen haben wir einiges vor!"

Daniel nickte. „Gute Idee!"

„Jack schläfst du schon?" Daniel klopfte an die angelehnte Tür von Jacks Schlafzimmer. „Nein komm rein!" Jack lag in seinem Bett. Er hatte noch gelesen. Er sah zu Daniel auf. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Ich hab schon geschlafen, bin aber wieder aufgewacht!" Daniel hatte seine Arme um sich geschlungen. Jack legte sein Buch weg.

„Alpträume?"

Daniel nickte. „Ja, ich sehe immer wieder alle möglichen Ereignisse auf mich reinbrechen!"

„Willst du darüber reden!"

„Daniel nickte wieder. „Wäre toll!"

Jack rutschte in seinem Bett um etwas Platz zu machen. Als Daniel neben ihm saß, musste Jack seine Gefühle total unterdrücken. Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt!"

„Dann erzähl mal!"

Daniel fing an, alles zu erzählen, was auf ihn einprasselte und ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgte. Jack warf immer wieder etwas ins Gespräch ein. Irgendwann war Daniel zu müde zum Weiterreden und ihm fielen die Augen fast schon zu.

„Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen!" Er gähnte. Jack stieß ihn an. „Warum schläfst du nicht hier. Wenn du nicht alleine bist, kommen die Alpräume vielleicht nicht!"

Daniel überlegte kurz. „Meinst du das ginge?" „Klar, sonst würde ich es dir nicht vorschlagen!" Jack wusste, das er mit dem Feuer spielte, aber er liebte Daniel und sorgte sich. Daniel war auch schon bald eingeschlafen. Jack lag noch etwas länger wach aber irgendwann übermannte ihn doch auch der Schlaf.

Daniel schien wieder einen Alptraum zu haben. Er wälzte sich unruhig im Bett und weckte durch seine Bewegungen Jack. Dieser rieb ihm über die Arme. „Ist gut Daniel. Du bist nicht in Gefahr. Du bist bei mir zu Hause. Schlaf weiter!"

Seine Stimme schien Daniel zu beruhigen und sein Schlaf wurde wieder ruhig und tief. Jack strich ihm noch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Schlaf weiter, dir kann nichts passieren, das verspreche ich dir!" Er fuhr leicht über Daniels Wangenknochen. „Vergiss nie, ich liebe dich!"

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jack vor Daniel wach und löste sich vorsichtig aus Daniels Umarmung. Dieser hatte sich halb über Jack gekuschelt. Bis der Status Quo geklärt war, wollte Jack die Situation nicht verfänglich wirken lassen.

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück stürzten sich die Beiden in die Besorgungen für Daniel. Dieser erkannte immer wieder Shops und Orte, an denen er schon einmal war. Jack sah, dass es Daniel einerseits gut tat unter Menschen zu kommen, aber dann doch etwas überfordert war. Als er Daniels Lieblingscafe sah, zog er ihn dorthin. „Komm, lass uns eine Pause machen. Es sind heute ja höllisch viel Leute unterwegs."

Daniel lies sich mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung auf eine Bank in der kleinen Nische fallen. „Wow! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass alles so stressig ist!" Jack bestellte für beide Kaffee und Kuchen. „Hier iss was. Bis wir nach Hause kommen, dauert es noch etwas!" Daniel nahm automatisch die Gabel und fing an zu essen. „Das ist ja mein Lieblingskuchen. Woher weißt du?" Jack lächelte. „Ich kenn dich halt!"

Daniel aß weiter und lies plötzlich fast die Gabel fallen. Jack sah ihn erschocken an. „Daniel, was ist?"

Daniel sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und schien zu überlegen.

„Daniel!"

Dieser sah sich im Cafe um und dann wieder zu Jack. „Wir sind nicht zufällig hier. Wir waren schon oft hier. Zusammen! Nicht wahr!" Jack nickte. „Ja, das ist so was wie unser Stammcafe!" Er war sich nicht sicher, was für Lücken Daniel gerade füllte. Daniel sah ihn wieder an. „Jack, ich!" Er beugte sich vor. „Jack, ich glaube wir sollten gleich nach Hause gehen!" Jack war jetzt sicher, dass Daniel über sie Beide Bescheid wusste. „Bist du sicher?"

Daniel stand schon fast. „Ja, ganz sicher! Und wenn wir nicht gleich gehen, weiß ich nicht was ich tue!"

Bei Jack zu Hause angekommen steuerte Daniel direkt die Küche an und schenkte sich mit zitternde Händen ein Glas Wasser ein und lehnte sich an die Küchenzeile. „Jack, warum hast du nichts gesagt`" Jack setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich wusste nicht wie weit du schon warst. Ich wollte dich nicht überfahren oder überrumpeln." Daniel setzte sich neben ihn an den Tisch. „Gott Jack. Es muss für dich fürchterlich gewesen sein, nichts sagen zu können!"

Jack senkte den Kopf und nickte. „War es auch. Ich musste mich oft zusammenreisen, nicht damit rauszuplatzen. Ohne Hilfe hätte ich das nicht geschafft!" Er legte seine Hand auf Daniels . „Ich liebe dich Daniel!" Daniel ergriff die Hand. „Vorhin in dem Cafe ist alles wie eine Lawine auf mich reingebrochen. Jetzt weiß ich, was so tief begraben war. Niemand durfte etwas von meiner Liebe zu dir erfahren!". Jack sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Willst du damit sagen !"

„Ja Jack! Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Jetzt wo ich alles weiß, fühle ich mich vollständig!". Er stand auf und zog Jack hoch. „Kann ich dich jetzt endlich küssen?" Das lies Jack sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er legte in den Kuss die Liebe und Sehnsucht des gesamten

letzten Jahres. Sie lösten sich erst wieder von einander als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Jack strich Daniel über die Wange. „Ich habe dich so vermisst, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie!" Als Antwort verschloss ihm Daniel den Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuss. Er schob Jack aus der Küche. „Daniel, was machst du da?"

Jack wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Sie waren inzwischen im Schlafzimmer angelangt und Daniel fing an, an seinen Klamotten zu zerren.

Anschließend lagen sie völlig verschwitzt und erschöpft neben einander im Bett. Daniel hatte seinen Kopf auf Jack´ Brust gelegt. „Jack, du hast vorhin gesagt, ohne Hilfe hättest du die Zeit nicht überstanden!"

Jack nickte und küsste Daniels Haar.

„Ja, als du weg warst, wusste ich zuerst nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Da war nur Leere und Traurigkeit. Ich war ziemlich ungerecht zu meiner Umgebung. Ich sollte deinen Platz im Team neu besetzen. Frag Jonas! Ich hab ihm ziemlich zugesetzt! Nach wieder so einem Tag, der ziemlich katastrophal verlief habe ich mir ganz schön die Kante gegeben. Irgendwann habe ich Sam angerufen!" Daniel rieb Jack die ganze Zeit über die Brust und den Bauch. „Warum gerade Sam?"

„Ich weiß nicht, mir fiel niemand anderes ein. Und sie war toll. Sie ist sofort gekommen. Und da habe ich mir alles von der Seele geredet!"

„Du meinst, sie weiß von uns?" Daniel sah Jack ins Gesicht. Dieser nickte. „Ja, sie schien schon etwas geahnt zu haben. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich sie zugetextet habe, das nächste was ich weiß war, das ich mit einem fürchterlichen Kater am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin. Sam hatte auf dem Sofa übernachtet und mir Frühstück gemacht. Seitdem hat sie immer wieder meine Durchhänger aufgefangen. Teal´c weiß übrigens auch Bescheid!"

Das war viel neues für Daniel. Es tat ihm so leid, dass Jack so gelitten hatte. „Jack es tut mir leid! Soviel Schmerz!" Jack strich ihm über die Wange. „Ist alles gut. Du bist hier. Ich habe dich im Arm. Ich habe dich wieder!"

Daniel küsste ihn. „Dann sind wir schon zwei!" Sie bleiben noch eine ganze Zeitlang im Bett liegen und genossen einfach nur die Nähe des anderen, dann ergriff Jack die Initiative. „Ich habe so langsam Hunger. Was ist mit dir?"

„Gar keine schlechte Idee!" Er lächelte in Jacks Brust rein. „Seit dem bischen Kuchen ist auch schon ne ganze Zeit vergangen."

„Na dann los. Weißt du was. Ich würde am liebsten Sam anrufen und ihr sagen, dass du wieder alles weißt!".

Jack schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Daniel drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich weiß was besseres. Sie soll herkommen. Ich koche was feines und wir überraschen sie mit der Neuigkeit!"

„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan! Vielleicht sollten wir Teal´c auch gleich einweihen!"

Jack zog sich eine Sweathose über. „Ich ruf sie an und du kannst schon mal duschen gehen!"

Sam war sehr besorgt, nachdem Jack angerufen hatte. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass die Zeit welche Daniel bei Jack verbrachte, den Durchbruch schaffen würde. Aber es klang nicht so. Dem entsprechend unruhig war sie als Jack ihr die Türe öffnete. „Hallo Sam! Danke dass du gekommen bist!" Er umarmte sie kurz und lies sie ins Haus. „Hallo Jack! Ist was passiert?" Bevor Jack antworten konnte kam Daniel aus der Küchentür.

„Hallo Sam. Ja es ist etwas passiert!"

Sie sah von ihm zu Jack und dann wieder zu Daniel. Sie sahen sie nur schweigend an. „Daniel! Jack! Was ist los!"

Daniel sah sie unschuldig an. „Kuchen!"

Jetzt kapierte sie gar nichts mehr. „Kuchen?"

Daniel nickte. „Ja wir waren heute shoppen und sind Kuchen essen gegangen!" Er sah ihr förmlich an, dass sie nichts kapierte. „Beim Kuchen wurde mir plötzlich etwas klar!" Er trat zu Jack und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. „Das ich diesen Mann aus tiefsten Herzen liebe!"

Sam brauchte einen Moment, bis das Gesagte ankam. „Du meinst! Du! Du weißt ! Ja!" Das Ja war mehr einen freudiger Schrei, in dem ihre ganze Erleichterung lag. Sie umarmte beide. „Ich freue mich so für Euch!" Für Daniel war das noch mehr Überraschung als für Jack. Sam war so positiv Ihnen gegenüber.

Sie wurden durch erneutes Türklingeln unterbrochen. Teal´c! Sie begrüßten ihn und Sam überfiel ihn freudenstrahlend mit der Neuigkeit. Und Teal´c konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „O Neill, Daniel Jackson ich bin sehr erfreut, dass ihr wieder zueinander gefunden habt!"

Während Jack mit Teal´c ins Wohnzimmer ging, kam Sam zu Daniel in die Küche. „MMH das riecht gut!" Sie lehnte sich neben Daniel an die Küchentheke. „Sam, willst du was trinken? Im Kühlschrank ist Wein!" Daniel deutete mit dem Kinn zum Kühlschrank rüber. Sie nahm eine Flasche raus und schenkte sich ein Glas ein. „Willst du auch?" Sie deutete auf sein leeres Glas neben dem Herd. „Ja gerne!"

Während sie ihm einschenkte, legte er den Kochlöffel weg und sah sie direkt an. „Sam, ist das okay für dich. Ich meine mit Jack und mir?"

Sie stellte ihr Glas weg. „Was glaubst du denn. Hast du gemeint ich bekomme einen Schreikrampf oder so was? Nein, ich freue mich einfach für euch!" Sie schlang einfach ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich wünsche Euch nur das Beste. Als du damals aufgestiegen bist, war es für uns alle sehr schlimm. Vor allem für Jack! Er hat gelitten wie ein Hund. Und jetzt hoffe ich nur, dass ihr findet was ihr sucht!" Sie drückte ihn noch einmal fest. Er küsste ihre Wange. „Danke!"


End file.
